Love is Like A Mask
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: What happens when the Mask of Loki finds it way into the hands of Hinata Hyuga?, that leaves a lot to be desired. Two Chapters long. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Like A Mask**

**Chapter 1**

"I really hate that it's come to this, but it's too fun to pass up." said Sakura, who had two ninjas from Land of Sound tied up to a rocket, all thanks to the power of the mask, which she was currently wearing.

"One more thing, once you get back to Orochimaru, tell him I sent you."

Pressing a red button on small handheld control, the rocket soon took off into the sky, flying straight out of Konoha.

"Bye bye, don't forget to write. Oh I absolutely just love having fun, don't you?"

A few minutes later, Sakura had went on a nice and quiet walk down a path through the forest, having taken off the mask while doing so. She couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about how much fun she had whenever she wore the mask. Every time she put it on, she became like a legendary and unstoppable prankster, pulling all sorts of gags and tricks on almost everyone, even going so far as to repeatedly pester Naruto and Ino with endless atomic wedgies, explosives and other gags.

And from time to time, she would also frequently bother Sasuke with romantic advances and serenades, often showering him with unwanted affection, much to his dismay.

As for the native villains like Orochimaru and Akatsuki, Sakura took immediate glee in causing all sorts of mayhem and disaster for them, recklessly foiling all of their schemes without effort, thus labeling her as a major threat to them both.

She figured as long as she had the mask, everything would go as she imagined it.

"In other words the more I use it, the better I enjoy it."

After a while of walking, she decided to rest down by the river. She sat down against a tree and held the mask right next to her. But eventually, she ended up falling asleep, thus loosening her grip on the mask, causing it to slip out of her hand and go floating down the river.

Elsewhere in another part of the forest, Hinata Hyuga was wandering down the path that went along with the river. All that she had on her mind was finding a way to be noticed by her life long crush, Naruto. She had always liked him since the day she met him, but as such, she was too shy to even admit her feelings for him. Whenever she saw him, she would either blush or just simply faint. Likewise, she was determined to earn his affection, even if it would be difficult at times.

She soon came to a stop halfway however when she noticed the mask floating along the river. Just as it passed her, she made a reach for it and grabbed it. Hinata then took the time to look at it, feeling curious as to where it came from. She scratched her head with confusion as she turned it over to look at the inside.

"This mask looks awfully strange, and somewhat familiar. I don't think I've seen it before." said Hinata.

But then a thought entered her mind as a small little smile appeared on her face.

"I know, maybe I could give it to Naruto as a present. I might not be able to wrap it up, but still it could make a good gift. I wonder if it fits."

But she almost nearly dropped it in shock when she saw a green glow that came from it. It made her feel more confused than ever.

"Masks don't glow like that, this is really weird. But I can't help feeling the urge to put it on. I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to do it and see what happens."

Slowly and cautiously, she began to lift the mask up to her face. But just as it got closer, she suddenly felt it moving in her hands as if it were attempting to cling onto her face. She quickly yanked it away and gasped with surprise at what just happened. She was beginning to have second thoughts about giving it to Naruto after that.

But strangely enough, she found herself unable to put it down. It was like an unknown force was somehow hypnotizing her into wanting to put it on. Instead, she just stood there staring at it aimlessly, wondering what to do next.

Unfortunately, she couldn't take it anymore and lost all control of her urges. Without a second thought, she immediately raised the mask up and placed it right on her face. The moment she did, the mask began to quickly cover her whole head. There was a sound of lightning and thunder as the mask continued to do its work, while Hinata simply screamed out loud.

Soon after a few seconds, Hinata suddenly became engulfed in a mini tornado. She went spinning through the forest without even stopping once. As she did, a dust cloud trailed behind her. After about 2 or 3 minutes, the tornado stopped in place, continuing to spin relentlessly while being covered by the dust cloud.

Afterwards, the spinning suddenly stopped. The dust soon cleared away to reveal a completely different looking Hinata. She had a lime green face, long waist-length hair, purple eyeshadow, and curled eyelashes. Her eyes had had changed to from snow white to violet purple. She now had a full figured body, with a much more improved bust, and her attire consisted of a light purple V-neck tank top, which showed off a fair amount of her cleavage, a pair of tight, pink colored shorts and some high heeled sandals.

"Oooh, I feel pretty good right about now." she said in a soft and flirtatious tone while admiring her new physique.

"I never thought I'd turn out this way,but at least it's worth while. Sakura and Ino have got nothing on Hinata. And speaking of which, I do believe that she's got a prior engagement."

She then got into running position as she prepared to speed off for the village.

"Hang on my sweetie pie, mama's gonna have some fun, hehehehehe."

She then took off dashing, only to slam face first into a tree. She dizzily stumbled backwards slightly while little stars floated around her head. She then shook her head, snapping herself out of her dizziness.

"Hehehehehe whoopsie, silly me." she said in a cartoonish tone before she resumed dashing towards the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

Naruto was busy sitting up on the same tree branch as last time while staring at the sky, trying to overcome the trauma that was brought upon him by the mask. Ever since what had happened last time, he continued to experience mask nightmares more than ever before. He was still cringing from when Ino had worn the mask and had caused plenty of problems with her antics. All he simply wanted was to forget that it ever happened and just move on. Soon after, he jumped down from the tree and went walking through the village in an attempt to clear his head.

"Excuse me, but could you stop already. Everybody knows what I'm going through because of the mask, they saw the first two stories, so they all know what happened." said Naruto.

"Come on Naruto, I was just explaining how the story goes."

"Well if you want to explain the story, don't focus on my problems so much."

Now then, let me continue.

However during his walk, Naruto soon heard a loud shouting voice that came his way.

"OH SWEETIE PIE, YOO HOO. HERE I COME MY DARLING." shouted a female voice.

The moment he turned around, his eyes went wide as he noticed a lovestruck, green faced and full figured Hinata speeding straight towards him, her arms wide open in front, ready to grab him all the while little red hearts floated from her head. Naruto's face turned from shock to instant fear as he prepared to run away, but was too late as Hinata soon caught him in a tight embrace, nuzzling his cheek.

"Oh my sweetheart, how I've longed for such an occasion like this. And now I've got you in my arms at last." she cooed with affection as she joyfully squeezed Naruto.

"This mask nightmare will never end." said Naruto as he struggled to break loose from her grip.

"Either it was fate, or destiny that brought us together. The love I hold for you dwells within my heart like a moth to a flame. Looking into your eyes makes my heart beat with passion."

"This couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Come here sweetie, gimme a kiss."

At the sound of that suggestion, Naruto suddeny slipped out of her arms and ran off, going as fast as his own legs could take him. Hinata giggled to herself as she watched him running away.

"Hehehehe, don you't just love boys who play hard to get, I know I do. Fear not my snuggle bunny, for soon our love will soon become eternal." she called out before speeding after him, leaving a heart shaped dust cloud in her place.

Back in the forest, Sakura was just now waking up after taking a 2 hour nap. She let out a yawn and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. But she soon noticed that something wasn't right when she saw that the mask was gone.

"Where's the mask, I had it with me not too long ago. Oh no, I must have accidentally dropped it in the river. I gotta find it before someone else gets their hands on it."

With that, she ran off through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Naruto had taken refuge at the Ramen Ichiraku, hiding behind the counter. He had desperately hoped that Hinata wouldn't find him in here. But he had a feeling the he wasn't gonna be so lucky. Ayame had just walked out of the kitchen and soon noticed him there.

"Naruto, why are you hiding behind the counter?" asked Ayame.

"Shh, be quiet or you'll give me away. I'm hiding from someone." whispered Naruto.

"Who?"

"I have no idea who she is, but she's wearing the mask."

"First Sakura, then Ino, and now someone else is using it. This is weird."

"NARUTO, WHERE ARE YOU MY DARLING?, YOUR SWEETUMS IS LOOKING FOR YOU. I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE. I WANT TO SMOTHER YOU WITH MY LOVE." called Hinata.

"Oh no, she's out there. Please don't let her know I'm here, please."

"Don't worry, I won't. And I think you're safe, she just passed by here without even stopping."

"Well I'm not taking any chances. I'll just wait until she's gone and then I'll leave."

But he failed to notice an arm slithering towards him from the right. Then sooner is reached, it grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him from under the counter, where he found himself in the arms of Hinata.

"How did you find me?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"I think I'm smart enough to be more aware of my surroundings darling. Now then, pucker up sweety."

Naruto reacted with the utmost fear as he noticed Hinata's oversized, smacking lips were inches away from his face. He desperately tried to turned his head to avoid the kiss. At the last second, he was able to force himself from her grasp and run off again.

"Come back my sweetums, I have so much more love to give, and lots of it too, WOO HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO." she called out before going after him once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my next story. <strong>

**The third Naruto segment in my Mask Crossover series. **

**I hope you like this one.**

**And on a side note, Naruto has no idea that Hinata is wearing the mask since he doesn't recognize her because of her new look. It seems her alter ego is acting upon her feelings for Naruto, but her advances are only scaring him.**

**Next chapter will come soon.**

**Later folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Naruto, oh Naruto. Where are you my sweetheart?, Your darling is feeling lonely without you." said Hinata as she walked around the village, searching high and low for Naruto.

As she walked on, she passed by a man who was wearing a hooded cloak, along with a white and red mask while walking in the opposite direction. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders and continued walking. But she soon came to a stop when a thought came to her mind, at the same time a big smile appeared on her green face.

"Okay folks, now watch closely and you'll see exactly what happens in just a moment."

Turning around, Hinata stretched her arms forward and grabbed the cloaked man, pulling off the cloak and mask to reveal that it was Naruto.

"Aw, I was positive that this disguise would work." said Naruto.

"You can fool my eyes cubby, but not my awareness."

Before long, Naruto was soon captured in another embrace.

"Oh mon cherie, it is how you say, so romantic. Run away with me my darling, we could make such beautiful musics together."

"Listen, I am very flattered about this, really I am. But I don't think you're my type, and I'm not your type either."

"Oh nonsense sweetie, I know you're a little shy. But maybe a kiss will make you feel better."

Naruto immediately formed a look of terror on his face as Hinata leaned in for a big kiss, her lips were puckered and ready to go. Naruto struggled frantically as he tried break free from her arms. However Hinata's embrace was too strong, as she had him completely within her grip. But right before her lips could connect, she was interrupted by Sakura, who had just shown up.

"Uh excuse me, I'm currently busy right now." said Hinata with an annoyed tone. However, the distraction had given Naruto enough time to slide his way out from her arms and run away.

"Really, it didn't look like he was enjoying it. All you were doing was just scaring him." said Sakura.

"Not to worry Sakura my friend, he's just playing hard to get."

"Who are you anyway, how could you possibly know him that well?"

"Let's just say that it's a certain someone who's admired Naruto for quite some time."

"Oh my gosh. Hinata, is that you?"

"Sorry, but that ship has already sailed. I'm much more prettier and sexier than Hinata, and I'm more confident, not to mention I'm also in love. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my date.

Afterwards, she went chasing after Naruto again.

"_Great, it's bad enough that Ino had stolen the mask from me previously, but now Hinata has it and she's pursuing Naruto with it. As much as I want to tease him about it, I don't think he'd be too pleased with it. Right now, I've got to get that mask off her before she smothers Naruto to death with her love. _thought Sakura before going after them.

* * *

><p><strong>Three minutes later...<strong>

Naruto rushed all the way to his house, ran straight inside and shut the door, locking it without hesitation. He then plopped down on his bed, sighing with relief. But he still couldn't help thinking that he may never be safe so long as that mask kept bringing him nothing but torture.

"Oh I hope she doesn't find me here, I really hope so."

But soon, he heard a knock at the door. But he wasn't too sure about wanting to open it, believing that it might be Hinata.

Despite being hesitant, he got up and went to answer it, only to see that there was no one outside. He let out another sigh of relief as he closed the door, though he was unaware of what was gonna happen. As soon as he turned around, he came face to face with a green faced Hinata, reacting with shock as a result.

"Hello my darling." greeted Hinata.

"H-h-how did y-y-you g-g-get in here?" asked a frightened Naruto as he backed up towards the wall.

"Aww you don't have to be afraid of me cupcake. Alright then, ready or not, it's time for some MAJOR SMOOCHING."

But just as she lunged at him, Naruto quickly moved out the way, letting her slam straight into the wall. She quickly pulled herself off the wall and turned to face the frightened young ninja before her.

"Oh come on darling, I can be anything that you desire the most in a girl. Like maybe a cheerleader, allow me to demonstrate."

Hinata began spinning around in a tornado for just a few seconds until she stopped, reappearing dressed as a hot cheerleader, complete with a pair of pom-poms. But Naruto remained unfazed.

"Not working, okay then how about this."

She spinned around once more, only to be dressed up like a sexy nurse. Naruto however was still riddled with fear and didn't even say a word.

"_Hmm, he doesn't seem to be quite impressed with my charming appearances. Maybe I'll step it up a little."_

From this point and so on, Hinata continued to change her attire, dressing up as a supermodel, a highschool girl, and finally dressing up in a silk threaded, red colored dress which showed off her thighs, along with a set of shiny red high heels.

"What do you think now honey, do I look sexy?"

"I think I'm gonna be cursed for life with mask nightmares." Naruto blurted out.

"I know how to change your mind."

"I'm out of here."

Naruto made a beeline for the door, but Hinata quickly snatched him up before he could reach the knob. Naruto's fear was beginning to get the best of him, as he didn't even try to struggle. Due to being overwhelmed by the pressure, he ended passing out.

"Aww poor baby, he's passed out. Now is my chance to give him one big smooch."

"Not so fast Hinata." said none other than Sakura who came in through the window.

"You again."

"Hinata listen to me, you have to take off the mask. It's powers are too much for you to control."

"Oh don't be silly, besides Hinata would have never gotten this far."

"Don't you get it, this is not what Naruto would want. Like I said before, all you're doing is just scaring him. The Hinata he knows was calm and soft spoken, not loud and over affectionate like you are."

"Hmm, I'm listening."

"So all I'm saying is that if you really want Naruto to stop running from you, try not to be so aggressive and persistant. That's what the mask is making you do. If you remove it now, you'll see what I mean."

After doing some thinking, Hinata came to a decision. After doing so, she looked at the unconcious Naruto sitting in her arms.

"Oh Naruto my sweet. Parting is such sweet sorrow, but before I go, allow me to give you something to always remember."

After that, she puckered her lips and planted a big kiss straight on Naruto's vulnerable lips. Sakura couldn't resist giggling as she took out a camera and took a picture.

"I'll just save this picture for when I may need it." she said to herself before putting the camera away.

After she had broke the kiss, Hinata then placed Naruto on his bed and left him there. Without one word, she reached for her face and yanked the mask off, turning back to her normal self.

"Oh, I feel so dizzy. I don't remember what happened." said Hinata.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing really."

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"What a day, it feels nice to lay down and relax for a while after the whole "mask" incident earlier. And for once I had nothing to do with it." said Sakura while laying on her bed, looking up at the ceiling while the mask itself sat in her closet as always.

Up until now.

Without hesitating, Sakura made her way over to the closet, opened it up and grabbed the mask.

"You know readers, there comes a time in life when you just feel like having fun."

She wasted no time in putting on the mask, becoming engulfed in a tornado and soon transforming into her alter ego.

"So that's why I'm gonna have fun by doing what I do best. It's time for The Mask to bring on the mischief, and that's true, WOO HOOHOOHOOHOOHOO." she said before winking at the screen and then speeding away.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is folks, the end of my third mask story.<strong>

**This isn't the end of my Naruto segments though. There's one more on the way, and this one will be twice as funny. I promise you that.**

**If some of this stuff is a little bit weird and confusing, then I sincerely apologize.**

**Later everybody.**


End file.
